This invention relates to ways of attaching one leaf to another and in particular to ways of making the attachment that hide the attachment means. The invention relates to various two sided sticky means used for attaching one object to another, in particular one leaf like member to a second leaf like member, preferably paper leafs.
The invention relates to means such as two way sticky tapes, roll on two way adhesive, glues and the like means for attaching one leaf to another.
Tape with adhesive on one side has been the preferred means for attaching one leaf to another. When forming an attachment with such single sided adhesive tape, the tape is normally applied to the top face of the two surfaces to be joined. In this case, the tape shows across the top face of both objects. If it is desired to xe2x80x9chidexe2x80x9d the tape, the tape can be formed into a loop so that the outer surface of the loop so formed is continuously adhesive. When the band of adhesive is pressed onto a host surface and sandwiched between the leaf to be attached to the host, a permanent bond is formed hiding the loop of adhesive inside and between the two attached surfaces. Glues and two way tapes, whether double sided adhesive tape or roll applied sticky strips solve this problem of hiding the adhesive.
This invention relates in particular to portable means for providing a two way taping mechanism that allow for the hiding of the taping means. The invention further relates to portable means where the portability means provide a substantially flat delivery format and where the flat format can be carried in books such as journals, organizers, notebooks and the like without adding substantially weight or bulk to the means on which they are carried therein. This invention further relates to the preferred means for delivering such a xe2x80x9chiding tape systemxe2x80x9d using only a single sided adhesive substrate.
Making a tape loop has been available and has served as a way to provide a hiding tape system for attaching two leaves together. The problem with this is multifold. First, in order to easily construct a loop, manipulating the loop with fingers to form the continuous band of adhesive, a reasonable amount of tape needs to be taken. This often results in a loop of size which has a spring like effect at the center, causing the leafs to appear to separate if pulled as the tape loop lifts with the slack and flexibility of the leaf portion adhered to. This is an undesirable result. Also, it is often the case that the tape skews off parallel when looped, causing a kink in the tape when the tape is pressed flat. This leads to a remarkable and noticeable bulking at the tape join between the leaves. This is also an undesirable result. With regard to portability, tape is most often delivered in a roll format, so looping means are not readily delivered in flat books, unless the tape roll is somehow attached to the books outside so that it is available when needed, on demand. This is clearly impractical, so this means is not portable in accordance with the definition of the intended application of the invention herein. Tape strips have been delivered flat, however, since they have a sticky side, the means for delivery has been the stacking of tape strips, one on top of the next to form a stacked bundle of strips. Each strip edge is often provided with a release coated sheet edge so that each strip in succession can be peeled off, then the release edge is removed, and a tape strip is available for application. This would work ok, but the number of strips would be limited by their thickness and accumulation of height when stacked, as we have indicated that this invention relates to substantially flat means for delivering tape looping systems for books and the like.
The invention relates to a way to deliver a flat binding system capable of delivering a looped binding means where the formation of the loop is such that it can be made substantially small, reducing the spring effect, and substantially unskewed resulting in a substantially perfect flat loop on adhesion. The invention relates to a very low cost way of delivering such a looped binding means where the object for forming the loop can be made from a paper tape, effectively the form of a paper label, and where the looping mechanism is guided by a plurality of fold hints, preferably in the form of a series of perforation lines. The invention therefore relates to the provision of a sticky leaf capable of being easily formed into a loop, hence a sticky loop. The invention relates to the construction of such a sticky loop as a sheet of sticky loops, a roll of sticky loops, a hybrid sheet of sticky loops and other label like objects on the same substrate. The invention relates to the delivery of a paper sticky loop having an adhesive on one side, where the sticky loop leaf member is attached to a release coated leaf member, thereby making it particularly easy to peel the sticky loop off for subsequent assembly and attachment. The invention relates to the printing of the face of the sticky loop for the purpose of not only highlighting the edges thereof but also for providing instructions on use, or for merely making the object fun or interesting to look at.
The invention relates to other formations of shapes for providing an end object which effectively has sticky adhesive on opposing sides and lies substantially flat. This includes multipanel shapes in various images, multipanel shapes that are both linear as well as multipanel shapes that ar nonlinear.
Therefore, the invention relates to a leaf having adhesive on one side which is formed as a plurality of panels and is provided with a series of fold hints between panels thereof, where the fold hints make folding of each panel onto the other easy, and where the fold hints are provided either by the unique shape of the panels one to the next, or by lines of perforation. The invention relates to the delivery of such a sticky leaf formable into a sticky loop as a sheet of multiple leaf members, a roll, or a individual leafs.
The invention relates to the provision of a multipanel leaf which has adhesive on one side, and which can be easily and correctly folded into a loop having continuous adhesive, and which in turn can be laid substantially flat in a single plane providing effectively two adhesive sides, a top adhesive side and a bottom adhesive side.
It is the object of this invention to provide a xe2x80x9csticky loopxe2x80x9d paper label where a sticky loop paper label is a paper label having an adhesive on only one side as a strip having three panels separated by a series of fold hints for interfolding one panel onto the other, where the panels are sized so as to fold one on top of the other to form a continuous loop with adhesive on the entire outer continuous surface.
It is an object of this invention to provide a plurality of sticky loop paper labels on label bearing sheet adhered to a release coated planar base sheet by a permanent or semipermanent adhesive on one side, the down side, of the label bearing sheet, where the sticky labels are die cut out as a pattern on the top label bearing sheet, and where the non label portion of the top label bearing sheet is either stripped out or not stripped out.
It is an object of this invention to provide a plurality of sticky loop paper labels on a label bearing sheet of paper having adhesive on its down side attaching it to a release coated rolled strip base sheet, where the sticky labels are die cut out as a pattern on the top label bearing sheet and the non label portion of the top label bearing sheet is either stripped out or not stripped out.
It is an object of this invention to provide such a sticky loop label where the loop is formed as a linear set of at least three panels of widths permitting the panels to be interfolded one on top of the other. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a sticky loop where the base panel width is greater than either of the two side panel widths, and where the sum of the side panel widths is larger than the base panel width, so that when both side panels are folded over, they xe2x80x9creachxe2x80x9d one another and can be bonded by the adhesive on one of the panels.
It is an object of this invention to provide a sticky loop label of at least three panels where two adjoining panels are substantially the same width, and the third panel is less than the width of either of the two adjacent panels of the same width.
It is an object of this invention to provide a sticky loop label of at least three panels where the width of the first panel is less than the width of the second panel which is less than the width of the third panel.
It is an object of this invention to provide a sticky loop label of at least three panels separated by perf fold hints, where the width of each of the panels is substantially equal but where the base panel is at least wider than the other two panels by the width of the perf fold hint.
It is an object of this invention to provide a three panel sticky loop that is formed by sides that are substantially orthogonal one to the other.
It is an object of this invention to provide a three panel sticky loop that is formed by a multiple of panels where the shape of each of the panels is formed by sides that are other than orthogonal with respect to eachother. In particular, it is an object of this invention to provide a sticky loop of at least three panels where the panels are substantially round and are joined by indentations which themselves provide the fold guides. It is the object of this invention to provide such a three round panel label with each section further separated by a fold hint of a perforated line.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a label system with printed markings on at least the label.
It is an object of this invention to provide a three panel label of the type detailed above where each label panel is offset with respect to the next panel.
It is an object of this invention to provide a 5 panel label of the type described capable of joining two panels resulting in a four panel loop capable of xe2x80x9crollingxe2x80x9d into a position where two panels are down and two are up.
It is an object of this invention to provide a sticky label of multiple panels where the number of panels exceeds three and where the panels still interfold one onto the other and onto a base to form a continuously sticky object having two sides.
In accordance with this invention, what is provide is(see detailed description of the invention).